galaxyencounterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Band 1: Kadetten
Zurück zum Inhaltsverzeichnis Veraline-Salinas-Reihe - Band 1: "Kadetten" Erster Band der Romanreihe Verlaine-Salinas über zwei Raumflottenoffiziere. Der erste Band erzählt die Vorgeschichte der beiden, ihre Kindheit und Jugend, sowie ihre Erlebnisse während ihrer Ausbildungszeit auf der Raumflottenakademie in West Point, die auch drei spannende Trainsingseinsätze in verschiedenen Einsatzgebieten beinhaltet. Jean Verlaine und Ruben Salinas könnten verschiedener nicht sein. Sie werden während ihrer Ausbildung dennoch zu engen Freunden, obwohl sie sich zu Beginn als Feinde gegenüberstehen. Leseprobe aus dem ersten Band, "Kadetten" 'Kapitel 1' Elena.2, Sirius-Quadrant; nahe der Siedlung Caledonia 27. November 2320, frühe Nachmittagsphase „Geh nicht so nah an den Rand!“, flehte Philip Kyle, Rubens bester Freund und Spielgefährte. „Ich pass schon auf, Du Hosenscheißer.“ Ruben war elf Jahre alt und ein Ausbund an Neugierde. Langsam tastete er sich aufrecht Schritt für Schritt vor zum Abgrund der Tagebaumine Caledonia Prix. Hier wurde Rulmenit1 abgebaut, eines der wichtigsten Elemente der Galaxie. Aus diesem Element wurde Meganium2 hergestellt, eine Metalllegierung, die im Raumschiffbau verwendet wurde; soviel wusste Ruben aus der Schule. Während auf den Schulen im Kernraum Literatur, Kunst und Wissenschaften auf dem Plan standen, erfuhr man in den Elementarschulen hier draußen in der Peripherie eher handfeste und praktische Dinge, zumindest hatte das Rubens Klassenlehrer, Elmar Zurr behauptet. „Wozu sollte man Euch hier draußen etwas beibringen, das Ihr im Bergbau doch nicht gebrauchen könnt?“, hatte Zurr zu Beginn des Schuljahres gesagt. Er hatte früher wohl auf einem der Klasse-M-Planeten im Kernraum unterrichtet, war aber wegen irgendeiner peinlichen Sache ans Ende der Galaxie strafversetzt worden. Das wiederum hatte Mr. Kyle, Philips Vater, erzählt. Und Mr. Kyle wusste für gewöhnlich fast Alles über jeden in der kleinen Siedlung. Er wollte schon seit Jahren von Caledonia wegziehen, weil hier fast nur Latinos lebten und er sich als Angloeuropäer nicht wohl fühlte. Aber ihm fehlte das Geld für einen Umzug in eine der anderen Siedlungen. In Caledonia lebten hauptsächlich Bergarbeiter, wie Mr. Kyle oder Rubens Vater. Es gab etwa 60 Bergarbeiterfamilien, ein paar konzerneigene Geschäfte, in denen sich die Familien zu überteuerten Preisen das Nötigste kaufen konnten, eine Elementarschule, in deren letzter Klasse Philip und Ruben gerade waren, eine kleine Kirche und der Raumhafen, von dem aber lediglich einmal pro Woche kleine Frachter und das Postschiff zu planetaren Flügen abhoben. Sie lieferten Gebrauchsgegenstände und nahmen auf dem Rückweg das abgebaute Rulmenit mit nach Echelon, der größten Siedlung auf Elena.2. Dort befand sich nicht nur der „Gouverneurspalast“ – ein halb zerfallenes Verwaltungsgebäude aus den Gründerjahren der Kolonie, sondern auch der größte Raumhafen des Planeten, von dem aus man nach Elena.1 und von dort aus in die gesamte Galaxie reisen konnte – sofern man es sich leisten konnte und überhaupt einen Grund dafür sah, seine Siedlung oder seinen Heimatplaneten zu verlassen. Ruben war bisher einmal in Echelon, der Hauptsiedlung gewesen. Das war nun aber schon fast drei Jahre her und er konnte sich nur noch vage an den schäbigen Gouverneurssitz, das große aber fast leergekaufte Kaufhaus und den Raumhafen erinnern. Der Raumhafen hatte es ihm angetan. Als er zusammen mit seinem Vater dort gelandet war, hob gerade einer der großen, interstellaren Frachter ab. Wie gerne hätte Ruben einmal den Weltraum gesehen, oder andere Planeten. Er wusste nur sehr wenig darüber, wie groß die Galaxie war und was es dort außer Bergwerken noch zu sehen gab. „Dort gibt es nur noch mehr heruntergekommene Siedlungen und Bergwerke“, pflegte sein Vater, Hernàn Salinas, immer zu sagen. „Warum sollte ich also von hier weg wollen.“ „Außerdem könnten wir uns eine Reise nach Elena.1 ohnehin nicht leisten“, ergänzte dann stets seine Mutter Maria, die in der armseligen Unterkunft nach dem Rechten sah und stets darum bemüht war, einen Hauch von Heimeligkeit zu erhalten. Doch im Endeffekt sah die Salinas-Baracke genauso schäbig und dreckig aus wie die 60 übrigen Bergarbeiterbaracken in Caledonia: Von außen eine dreckig-metallene Halbkugel mit einer kleinen Eingangspforte, drinnen ein Wohnraum mit Kochgelegenheit, ein Schlafzimmer für die Eltern und eine Abstellkammer mit zwei Etagenbetten und einer Liege für Ruben und seine vier Geschwister. Maria Salinas war eine gutmütige, gehorsame und fleißige Hausfrau, die sich ihrer Aufgaben und ihrer Rolle durchaus bewusst war. Ihre Eltern, natürlich Bergarbeiter aus der Nachbarbaracke, hatten ihr beigebracht, was von ihr verlangt wurde. Das einzig Sehenswerte in diesem kleinen Nest war die Mine, die noch innerhalb des Atmosphäreschild lag, der Caledonia vom leeren Raum trennte. Ruben hatte während oder nach Streifzügen zur Mine schon mehrfach Prügel bezogen, da ihm sein Vater diese Ausflüge strengstens verboten hatte. Es sei zu gefährlich. Insgeheim wusste Ruben aber ganz genau, dass sich sein Vater nicht darum scherte. Vielmehr lag Rubens Mutter Hernàn ständig mit ihrer Sorge in den Ohren. Erst gestern beim Abendessen war sein Verdacht wieder bestätigt worden. Hernàn Salinas klagte zum hundertsten Mal darüber, dass die Sol-Trading-Corporation'3' ''die gesamte Westend kontrollierte und die Lebensmittelpreise erneut erhöht hatte. „Die können mit uns hier draußen tun was sie wollen, so lange die Konservativen und Liberalen in der Föderation das Sagen haben“, wetterte er. Rubens Mutter hatte die Wut seines Vaters genutzt und ihn bei seinem Vater angeschwärzt. Die Folge davon war eine gehörige Trachtprügel gewesen. Doch in dieser Nachmittagsphase schlief sein Vater tief und fest. Er hatte seine eineinhalb Liter Bier zum Mittagessen getrunken, und nun schlief er seinen Rausch aus, bevor er am frühen Abend zur Spätschicht einfahren musste. Jetzt konnte Ruben über die Kante des Abgrundes blicken und war überwältigt, obwohl er diesen Anblick schon zigmal genossen hatte. Unter ihm, schätzungsweise sieben- bis achthundert Meter tiefer, konnte er den Boden der Mine erkennen, wo die Arbeiter mit riesigen Arbeitsmaschinen, sogenannten ''Molebats, das Gestein aufrissen und das Rulmenit aus den Trümmern schmolzen. Hinter ihnen fuhren Frachtfahrzeuge, die das heraus geschmolzene Rulmenit aufnahmen und zu den Aufzügen in der Mitte oder an den Enden der tiefen Schlucht transportierten. Auch dort standen Frachtfahrzeuge, die das Erz zum Raumhafen weiterbeförderten. Eben fuhr gerade ein solcher Transporter an den beiden Jungen vorbei. Das Fahrzeug blieb stehen und ein speckbackiger Latino streckte seinen Kopf aus der Fahrerkanzel heraus. „He, Ruben. Was treibst Du schon wieder hier?! Na warte, wenn Hernàn Dich hier erwischt, kannst Du drei Tage lang nicht mehr sitzen.“ „Leck mich am Arsch, Téju“, grüßte Ruben den Fahrer zurück. „Du kleine Dreckskröte! Das sag ich Deinem Vater.“ Téju zog sein feistes Gesicht in die Fahrerkanzel zurück und raste wütend davon. Philip schüttelte nur resigniert den Kopf. „Wenn er es Deinem Vater sagt, bin ich auch dran. Warum musst Du nur immer gleich Dein blödes Maul so weit aufreißen, Du Idiot.“ Bekümmert blickte Philip dem Transporter nach, als über den Jungen plötzlich ein lautes Dröhnen und Zischen losbrach. Erschrocken blickten die beiden auf und sahen einen Gleiter über sich hinwegbrausen. Er musste gerade durch den Atmosphäreschild geflogen sein. Deshalb hatten die Jungen ihn vorher nicht hören können. „Was ist das für ein Gleiter?“, fragte Philip und beschattete seine Augen mit der Hand. „Keine Ahnung. Ich hab das Wappen an den Tragflächen noch nie gesehen. Es sieht aus wie ein Adler, der eine Schlange in seinen Krallen hält. Es ist jedenfalls kein Gleiter von der STC4.“ Der Gleiter überflog nun die Minenschlucht und hielt auf die Siedlung zu. Da löste sich etwas an der Unterseite des Gleiters und bewegte sich auf Téjus Transporter zu. Das Flugobjekt zog einen weißen Schweif hinter sich her und erreichte schließlich das Fahrzeug. In einer gleißend hellen Detonation explodierte der Transporter und Wrackteile stoben in alle Richtungen davon. Die beiden Jungen wurden von der Druckwelle zu Boden geworfen. „Santa Maria“, entfuhr es Philip, „was war das, bei allen Heiligen?“ In diesem Moment wurde das Dröhnen und Fauchen über ihnen noch lauter. Ruben wagte einen Blick nach oben und entdeckte weitere Gleiter, etwa ein halbes Dutzend, die alle auf die Siedlung zuhielten. Ruben sprang auf die Füße. „Verdammt nochmal, das ist ein Angriff.“ „Ein Angriff? Wer sollte unsere Siedlung überfallen?“ Philips Stimme brach. „Das müssen Calderaner sein. Wer sonst?“ Ruben überlegte einen kurzen Moment, dann rannte er los – in Richtung Siedlung. „Wo willst Du denn hin. Bleib bei mir“, rief ihm sein Freund nach. Doch Ruben rannte so schnell er konnte den steilen Abhang hinauf Richtung Siedlung. Als er an den Trümmern des Transportfahrzeuges vorbeikam, stieg ihm beißender Rauch und der Geruch nach verbranntem Fleisch in die Nase. Er musste kurz gegen den Würgereiz ankämpfen. Seine Beine wollten ihm versagen, doch dann fing er sich wieder und rannte weiter den Abhang hinauf. Als er auf dem höchsten Punkt der Erhebung angekommen war, konnte er die Siedlung etwa einen Kilometer entfernt sehen. Die Kampfgleiter hatten sie bereits erreicht und bombardierten sie mit einigen Raketen, die zielsicher in der Siedlung explodierten. Die Bomber überflogen die Siedlung und durchbrachen erneut den Atmosphäreschild und entfernten sich in Richtung Echelon. Das Fauchen der Triebwerke verstummte sofort und Ruben hörte neben seinen eigenen Schritten lediglich noch das Knistern der vielen Feuer in der Siedlung, das bis zu ihm herauf drang. Hinter sich hörte er erneut Philip rufen, doch er blieb weder stehen, noch drehte sich zu seinem Freund um. Er spürte einen Stich in seiner Brust. Das durfte nicht wahr sein, bei allen Heiligen, es durfte einfach nicht passiert sein. Ruben begann zu weinen, ohne es zu merken. Die Tränen liefen ihm einfach über die Wangen und benebelten seine Sicht. Die Feuer und Rauchwolken wirbelten durcheinander und verschwammen. Ruben stolperte und riss sich an den scharfen Kanten des nackten Gesteins Hände und Knie auf. Doch darum kümmerte er sich nicht. Er hatte kaum den Boden berührt, als er sich wieder aufrappelte und weiterrannte. Philips Rufen wurde leiser, dafür aber verzweifelter. Offenbar war sein Freund auf dem Scheitelpunkt der Erhebung angekommen und sah nun auch das Inferno, das über Caledonia hereingebrochen war. Ruben wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, um wieder klar sehen zu können. In weiter Entfernung, am Horizont hinter der Siedlung, konnte Ruben einige Schiffe im Orbit erkennen. Sie mussten über Echelon schweben. Ihm schien, als ob weitere Gleiter von diesen Schiffen aus starteten und auf den Planeten zuhielten. Sicher würden sie Echelon bombardieren und dort Truppen landen. Endlich hatte er den Rand der Siedlung erreicht. Die Schulbaracke war völlig zerstört, genauso wie das Haus des Lehrers. Mr. Zurr lag vor seiner Baracke – zumindest glaubte Ruben, es müsse sich bei den verkohlten Überresten um Mr. Zurr handeln. Erneut spürte Ruben, wie sich sein Magen zusammenzog, doch er hatte keine Zeit, sich hier zu übergeben. Er rannte weiter, an zerstörten Baracken, verkohlten Leichen und schreienden Verletzen vorbei, bis er endlich vor der Salinas-Baracke stand – oder hätte stehen müssen… Ruben fiel auf die Knie. Wo vor dem Angriff sein Zuhause und die Baracken seiner Nachbarn gestanden hatten, klaffte nun ein zwei Meter tiefer Krater im roten Felsgestein. Kräftige Hände packten Ruben von hinten und schüttelten ihn durch „Wo ist mein Junge?!“ Als Ruben sich verstört umblickte, sah er Mr. Kyle. Sein halbes Gesicht fehlte oder war zumindest nicht mehr zu erkennen. Blutiger Matsch klebte an seinem Kopf und seine linke Seite war unter dem Arm aufgerissen. Seine Kleidung war an dieser Stelle zerfetzt, verkohlt und blutgetränkt. „Wo ist Philip?!“, schrie er hysterisch, sein Äußeres ließ ihn wie einen Dämon aus den Tiefen der Hölle wirken. Ruben riss sich gewaltsam aus der schmerzhaften Umklammerung. „Da hinten kommt er doch schon angerannt.“ Mr. Kyle ließ Ruben los und lief, eine Blutspur hinter sich lassend, auf seinen weinenden Sohn zu. Auf halber Strecke brach er zusammen, um nie wieder aufzustehen. Philip ließ sich neben seinem Vater nieder, schlang seine Arme um ihn und schluchzte. Rubens Tränen waren versiegt. Stumm und starr blickte er auf das Loch im Boden, suchte dort nach Überresten seiner Familie. Es schien ihm, als würde sich sein gesamter Leib zusammenziehen, immer weiter, immer enger, bis nichts mehr von ihm übrigblieb. Dann fing das Zittern an. Er sackte zu Boden und zitterte einfach nur am ganzen Leib. Schließlich fanden auch die Tränen wieder ihren Weg. Er nahm das Chaos und das Leid um ihn herum nicht wahr, nicht das sechsjährige Mädchen, dessen rechter Arm fehlte, nicht Oriana Pietà, die Besitzerin des Ladens um die Ecke, die ihr totes Baby in den Armen wiegte und blödsinnig vor sich hin kicherte… „Sie kommen zurück!“, hörte Ruben eine vertraute Stimme, aber er konnte sich kein Gesicht dazu vorstellen. „Lauft weg, sie kommen zurück.“ Rubens Blick blieb auf das Loch vor ihm geheftet. Doch dann hörte er plötzlich wieder das Fauchen und er blickte erschrocken nach oben. Diesmal klang das Geräusch tiefer, nicht ganz so feindselig. Auch die drei Gleiter, die auf die Siedlung zuhielten, sahen anders aus: Größer, scherfälliger, langsamer… aber sie trugen die gleichen Wappen wie die Bomber. Das gab den Ausschlag. Ruben drehte sich um und rannte wieder, diesmal jedoch in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. „Auf zur Mine“, hörte er eine andere Stimme rufen. Wer noch laufen konnte, verließ die Siedlung und machte sich zur Mine auf; es mochten vielleicht 40 oder 50 Leute sein. Doch als Ruben den Blick zur Anhöhe hob, hinter der die Mine lag, sah er auch dort diese langsameren, schwereren Gleiter landen. Er bleib abrupt stehen, sah sich um, entdeckte einen etwas tiefer eingeschnittenen Spalt im Gestein und sprang mit einem großen Satz in die Spalte. Dabei riss er sich seinen rechten Arm an den scharfen Felsen auf und schlug mit dem Kopf gegen einen Stein. Er kauerte sich hinter einen der großen Felsbrocken und lauschte. Er glaubte, entfernt Schüsse zu hören, zumindest hielt er die Geräusche für Schüsse. Und er hörte Schreie. Einige waren nah, einige fern, in Richtung der Siedlung. Zwei der Gleiter flogen direkt über sein Versteck, aber die Piloten entdeckten ihn wohl nicht. Ruben lag einige Stunden in seinem Versteck. Allmählich spürte er auch den Schmerz, den seine Schürfwunden verursachten. Ansonsten spürte er jedoch nichts, er fühlte nichts, dachte nichts. Plötzlich jedoch schreckte er aus seiner Erstarrung auf. Die Geräusche waren verstummt, fast alle. Er wurde sich der Zeitspanne bewusst, die er hier schon liegen musste, ohne jedoch wirklich sagen zu können, wie groß diese Zeitspanne war. Immerhin wusste er, dass mittlerweile bereits die Nachtphase angefangen haben musste. Offenbar war bei dem Angriff der Regulator des Atmosphäreschild zerstört worden. Es drang also immer noch so viel Sonnenlicht ein, wie zu Beginn des Angriffes. Es mochte also noch gut 60 Stunden dauern, bis die rote Elena-Sonne unterging, das im Schildgenerator gespeicherte Restlicht aufgebraucht war und es wirklich Nacht wurde. Dabei wäre es Ruben lieber gewesen, Dunkelheit hätte sich auf die Szenerie gesenkt, die ihn draußen erwartete. Die Bilder des Angriffs und der entsetzlichen Folgen erschienen vor seinem inneren Auge. ‚Du musst jetzt wieder da raus‘, sagte er zu sich. ‚Vielleicht kannst Du jemandem helfen – oder jemand Dir.‘ Als Ruben vorsichtig seinen Kopf aus seinem Loch herausstreckte, stockte ihm der Atem. Überall zwischen seinem Versteck und der Siedlung lagen Leichen. Immer noch stiegen dicken Rauchschwaden von den zerstörten Baracken auf und sammelten sich in einer Art Halbkugel unter dem Atmosphäreschild. Ruben hatte keine Ahnung, wie sich diese Katastrophe auf den empfindlichen Atemlufthaushalt auswirken würde, zumal wahrscheinlich auch der Luftregulator zerstört war. Doch darüber konnte er sich in diesem Moment keine Gedanken machen, denn seine Aufmerksamkeit galt einem Orbitalschiff, dass leise schwebend auf dem kleinen Raumhafen der Siedlung landete. Zunächst hatte der Anblick eines Schiffes Ruben erneut in Panik versetzt, doch das Wappen beruhigte ihn sofort: Drei konzentrische Kreise, achtfach durchbrochen – das Wappen der Föderation. Er hatte es erst einmal in seinem Leben gesehen, damals in Echelon, auf dem Gouverneurspalast hatte er es gesehen und seinen Vater danach gefragt. Ruben wusste nur, dass Elena.2 und die gesamte Westend zur Föderation gehörten, dass die Calderaner sich von ihr losgesagt hatten und nun schon seit 20 Jahren Bürgerkrieg tobte. Ein Bürgerkrieg war es allerdings schon seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr, denn die Calderaner hatten sich ihre Unabhängigkeit recht schnell erkämpft. Mittlerweile ging es nur noch darum, welche Seite in der Westend mehr Planeten unter ihre Kontrolle bringen konnte. Viele Latinos auf Elena.2 sympathisierten mit den Calderanern, die eine neue Nation aus Latino- und Indio-Kolonisten gegründet hatten. Auch Rubens Vater war auf die Föderation nicht gut zu sprechen gewesen, da sie seiner Meinung nach hier draußen an der Peripherie nur die Interessen der großen Konzerne vertrat aber für die Kolonisten keinen Finger rührte. Immerhin hatten die Calderaner Caledonia ausgelöscht und nicht die STC oder die Föderation. Also mussten sie ihm doch eigentlich helfen. Uniformierte stiegen aus dem Föderations-Schiff; sie trugen Waffen und sicherten zunächst einmal das Gelände um den Raumhafen. Ruben taumelte in eine Senke, deren Ränder ihm den Blick auf die Siedlung nahmen. Als er sich mühsam und völlig erschöpft auf der anderen Seite wieder hinauf gequält hatte, strömten die Föderationssoldaten bereits aus der Siedlung. Er winkte und rief ihnen etwas entgegen. Die Soldaten hoben ihre Waffen und kamen langsam auf ihn zu. Ruben wurde schwarz vor Augen. Er sah die Atemmasken der Soldaten und fragte sich noch, warum sie sie überhaupt trugen. Dann bekam er keine Luft mehr, er keuchte, stürzte und landete auf seinen zerschundenen Knien. Er wollte etwas rufen, doch er hatte keine Luft mehr in seinen brennenden Lungen. Die Welt verfinsterte sich und er fühlte nichts mehr. Kolonie Rochefort auf Alpha.1, Alpha-Quadrant 30. November 2320, frühe Morgenphase „Es ist Zeit, mein Schatz… Aufstehen!“ Jean wollte noch nicht aufwachen. Seine Traum war zu angenehm und zu… zu spät. Sein Traum war verflogen, er war kein Held mehr, der auf der Brücke eines Schlachtschiffes einen großen Sieg errungen hatte. „Zeit für die Schule, mein Schatz.“ Eine sanfte Berührung an seiner Schulter, vertraute Stimme. Natürlich, es war Jeans Mutter, die ihn wie jeden Morgen aufwecken musste, weil er am Vorabend vergessen hatte, seinen Wecker zu stellen. Jean schaffte es, seine Augen einen Spalt zu öffnen und verschlafen in das gedämpfte Licht der Deckenlampe zu blinzeln. Seine Mutter, Elise, lächelte ihn an und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Raus jetzt, sonst verpasst Du Dein Shuttle. Es ist schon kurz nach sieben.“ Jean Verlaine war zwölf Jahre alt, Sohn eines Unternehmers auf Alpha.1, dem Hauptplaneten des Alpha-Quadranten. Der Alpha-Quadrant war einer der ursprünglichen vier Quadranten, die die gute alte ISA, die International Space Agency, kolonisiert hatte – besser gesagt: der ursprünglichste von allen Quadranten überhaupt, denn das Centauri-System, zu dem die erste Expedition außerhalb des Sol-Systems geführt hatte, lag im Alpha-Quadranten. Seitdem war viel Zeit vergangen, die alten Blöcke Ost und West waren zu neuer Größe gelangt und hatten einige große Kriege ausgefochten. Geschichte war eines von Jeans Lieblingsfächern – deren gab es nicht viele. Man konnte behaupten, Jean leide unter einem Überangebot an Bildung: Zeichenunterricht, Malkurse, Klavierunterricht, die beste Elementarschule, die man im Kernraum für Geld besuchen konnte – abgesehen von den Eliteschulen auf Terra vielleicht – und ein privater Hauslehrer, der sich um Jeans klassische Bildung zu kümmern hatte. Was konnte sich ein Zwölfjähriger mehr wünschen?! Abenteuer und Abwechslung vielleicht. Jean träumte stets davon, Alpha zu verlassen, ein Raumflottenoffizier zu werden und auf einem Kriegsschiff gegen die Feinde der Föderation zu kämpfen. Er wollte ein Held werden, soviel stand fest. Jean quälte sich endlich aus seinem Bett, wobei ihm nicht einfiel, Decke und Kissen in Ordnung zu bringen, das würde sein Mutter wie jeden Morgen für ihn erledigen. Er betätigte einige Tasten an der Konsole seines Kleiderschrankes, der ihm kurz darauf seine Schuluniform bereitlegte. Lautstarkes Bellen von der Tür her überzeugte Jean davon, dass César, sein Retriever, auch bereits wach war. Jean setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf den Samtteppich vor seinem Bett und ließ sein Gesicht von César abschlecken. ‚Die morgendliche Gesichtswäsche hab ich mir schonmal gespart‘, dachte Jean bei sich und tollte noch eine Weile mit César auf dem Teppich herum. César haarte mal wieder. Trotz der künstlichen Jahreszeiten, die der Atmosphäreschild des Planeten erzeugte, schien César sich stur nach den terrestrischen Jahreszeiten zu richten und haarte sich pünktlich wie ein Uhrwerk, obwohl jetzt gerade Herbst war. Doch der Reinigungsroboter würde die zahllosen Haare zunächst von Jeans Uniform und dann von dem teuren Teppich entfernen. Elise rief erneut aus der Küche nach Jean – diesmal drängender und mit leichter Schärfe in der Stimme. Jean trennte sich schweren Herzens von seinem geliebten Haustier und rannte die Treppe hinunter in die weitläufige Küche. Er nahm sich das Frühstückstablett von der Anrichte und ging hinaus ins Speisezimmer, von dem aus eine über 30 Quadratmeter große Glasfront den Blick auf den Duchesne-See und den Gruchy-Wasserfall freigab. Die Penthaus-Wohnung der Verlaines lag so hoch, dass man über die zahllosen Wolkenkratzer der Kolonie Rochefort blicken konnte. Alpha.1 war ein Planet der Klasse M3 und war somit komplett von einem Atmosphäreschild umgeben, der den gesamten Planet nutzbar machte. Die Ingenieure der Föderation hatten hier in den letzten Jahrhunderten wahre Traumlandschaften entstehen lassen, die es nach Elises Meinung nach noch nicht einmal auf der guten alten Erde gab. Jean konnte das nicht beurteilen, denn er war bisher nicht aus dem Alpha-System herausgekommen. „Wozu Urlaub machen, wenn wir auf dem schönsten Planeten der Galaxis wohnen?“, pflegte Perpignol, Jeans Vater, zu sagen. Aber Elise gönnte sich hin und wieder einen kleinen Abstecher in benachbarte Systeme oder auch auf die Erde, um ihre Langeweile zu bekämpfen. Als Frau eines reichen Unternehmers hatte sie es nie nötig gehabt, selbst zu arbeiten und ihr Engagement in diversen kulturellen und sozialen Vereinen und Gesellschaften konnte ihren Unternehmungsgeist nur zum einem kleinen Teil befriedigen. Den Rest musste sie mit Kuren, Besuchen und Reisen abtöteten. Während Jean Rührei, Speck, frische Erdbeeren und Marmeladenbrötchen verspeiste und das Ganze mit einer heißen Schokolade hinunterspülte, brachte Elise seine Schultasche und das Lunchpaket. Elise hatte wie jeden Morgen Jeans Schultasche gerichtet und sämtlichen Speichermodule gerichtet, die er heute brauchen würde. „Du musst los, Jean, das Shuttle wird nicht auf Dich warten.“ Jeans Familie hätte es sich ohne weiteres leisten können, ein privates Shuttle zu bezahlen, aber Perpignol hatte gemeint, es könne dem Jungen nicht schaden, auch etwas von der Welt draußen mit zu bekommen; deshalb fuhr er jeden Morgen mit dem öffentlichen Shuttle zur Schule. So lernte Jean auch die „Welt draußen“ kennen, die im Falle des Shuttles aus der Haltestelle, diversen Werbehologrammen und gut situierten Pendlern bestand, meist höhere Angestellte oder Beamte auf dem Weg von ihren Luxus-Appartements zu ihren gut bezahlten Jobs in den Bürokomplexen der City. Zwei Stationen weiter stieg Jeans Schulfreund Allen zu. Allens Vater, Bryce Picton, war Filialleiter der Alpha-Bank hier in Rochefort. Die Alpha-Bank gehörte der O&A Trading Corporation, einer der führenden Konzerne, die das Northend kontrollierten. Somit gehörte auch Allen zur reichen Oberschicht dieser Kolonie. Und auch Allen musste das öffentliche Shuttle benutzen, als hätten sich die beiden befreundeten Väter abgesprochen. Allen besuchte genau wie Jean die zweite Klasse der Akademischen Schule von Rochfort, die Louis-Pasteur-Schule. „Hi Allen“, begrüßte Jean seinen Freund ohne jede Begeisterung. „Hi Jean. Was ist Dir über die Leber gelaufen?“ „Mir ist langweilig, und auf Schule habe ich erst Recht keine Lust.“ „Vielleicht kann ich Dir etwas zeigen, was Deine Laune bessert.“ Allen blickte sich verstohlen um und zog dann sein Notebook aus der Schultasche. Er aktivierte den Bildschirm und spielte einen Film ab. „Was ist das?“, fragte Jean mit wachsendem Interesse. „Der neuste Videoclip von Scrushed Orbital. Ich hab stundenlang im G-Net'5'' gesucht, um den neuen Song herunterladen zu können.“ Allens Notebook spielte nun den Song Leave me alone ab, den neusten Titel der Tap-Smack6-Gruppe Scrushed Orbital. Jean blickte sich im Shuttle um und fing einige finstere Blicke von Mitreisenden auf. Der Tap-Smack war eine wilde und neue Musikrichtung, Ausdruck der frustrierten Jugend, vor allem aber der unzufriedenen Bevölkerung auf den erdfernen Welten. Deshalb war er auch im Kernraum verpönt. Allen machte sich nicht viel aus den kritischen Texten; er mochte die Musik, weil sie wild und ungezügelt war, doch hauptsächlich reizte es ihn, dass diese Musik praktisch geächtet war. Sein Vater hatte ihm verboten, diese Art von Musik zu hören. Das stellte für Allen den eigentlichen Reiz dar. Jean wandte sich gelangweilt ab. „Den Song hat mir Larry Palmerston schon letzte Woche gezeigt. Allen, Du bist wirklich nicht mehr auf dem Laufenden.“ Allen setzte eine gekränkte Miene auf, schloss die Kopfhörer an sein Notebook und hörte nun einsam und leise seine Musik. Jean warf einen Blick auf sein eigenes Notebook und ließ sich seine Termine anzeigen: von neun Uhr bis vierzehn Uhr Schule, Mittagessen zuhause – Stella würde einen ihrer unvergesslichen Braten machen – Tennisunterricht, Treffen mit den Jungs in der Schwimmhalle, abends noch Klavierunterricht. Jean schob das Notebook zurück in seine Tasche, lehnte sich in dem bequemen Sitz zurück und blickte seufzend hinaus auf den Duchesne-See, in dem sich heute keine Sonne spiegelte, denn eigentlich war es gerade Nacht und das Tageslicht wurde nur vom Atmosphäreschild auf die Oberfläche abgestrahlt. ‚Was für ein anstrengender Tag wieder einmal“, dachte Jean. ‚Und gleichzeitig so langweilig und unerfüllt.‘ Jean sehnte sich nach Abwechslung und Abenteuer, wollte endlich aus dieser Welt entfliehen, in die Peripherie gehen und eine fremde Welt kennen lernen. Eine Welt voller Gefahren, Krieg und Helden… Jugendheim „Sonnenstrahl“ auf Firunian.2, Sirius-Quadrant 24. Mai 2326; Nachmittagsphase '' Ruben saß in dem kleinen, stickigen Raum, den der Leiter des Jugendheimes als „Rattenloch“ bezeichnete. Er war nicht mehr als zehn Quadratmeter groß, hatte keinerlei Fensteröffnungen, war durch eine alte Gittertür verschlossen, die den Insassen den Blicken der Außenstehenden preisgab, war nur unzureichend beleuchtet und enthielt ein spärliches Mobiliar, das aus einer harten Pritsche und einem Blecheimer bestand, der nicht selten noch die Exkremente der Vorgefangenen enthielt – so auch heute. Ruben saß im Rattenloch ein, weil er sich wieder einmal geweigert hatte, den sexuellen Wünschen des Heimleiters und seines „Assistenten“ nachzukommen. Ruben hatte vor Jahren begonnen, sich zu widersetzen und zog sich dadurch regelmäßig Prügel zu. Er hatte angeknackste Rippen, die nie richtig zusammengewachsen waren, offene Wunden auf dem Rücken vom Gürtelriemen des Assistenten und eine gebrochene Nase. Die Föderationsoffiziere, die Ruben damals gerettet hatten, wussten nichts besseres mit ihm anzufangen, als ihn dem Oberkommando der Flotte West auf der Raumbasis Sirius zu übergeben. Ein Beamter aus der dritten Reihe hatte sich mit seinem Fall befasst und ihn kurzerhand an ein Jugendheim auf dem abgelegenen und praktisch menschenleeren Planeten Firunian.2 abgeschoben, das von der Raumflotte finanziell gefördert wurde – eines der zahllosen Förderprogramme, die die Raumflotte hier in der Peripherie unterstützte, und von denen kein einziges recht funktionieren wollte, weil sich niemand darum kümmerte, was mit den Geldern geschah. Troy Wessen, der Heimleiter, steckte den Großteil der Fördergelder in die eigene Tasche, während die fast 50 Jungen zwischen acht und 18 Jahren bei halben Rationen fristeten. Neue Kleidung bekamen sie nur, wenn eine Inspektion durch Flottenoffiziere ins Haus stand. Ruben hätte nicht sagen können, wann die letzte sich hierher verirrt hatte. Das „System Troy Wessen“ funktionierte zum einen deshalb so gut, weil Wessen in Jemen Hualpa einen absolut hörigen Assistenten hatte, der nicht nur einen kleinen Teil des veruntreuten Geldes erhielt, sondern sich für seine Dienste auch an den Schutzbefohlenen gütlich tun durfte. Zum anderen profitierte auch der Gouverneur von Firunian.2 von der ganzen Angelegenheit, da er bereits einen Teil der Fördergelder einbehielt, bevor sie überhaupt im Jugendheim ankamen. Vor zwei Jahren hatte Wessen einen weiteren Weg gefunden, das Jugendheim gewinnbringend zu verwalten: Er hatte die Jungen zu Drogendealern gemacht. Fast alle Schweinebauern in der nahen Kolonie waren bereits vom Crystal7 abhängig und die Zusammenarbeit zwischen Gouverneur und Heimleitung garantierte eine reibungslose Versorgung. Der Gouverneur und seine Kontaktleute schafften das Crystal auf den Planeten, vorbei an korrupten und bestechlichen Milizoffizieren, und der Heimleiter ließ es durch die ihm anbefohlenen Jungen an die Bauern verkaufen. Natürlich erhielten sie dafür keine Provision, allenfalls eine extra Essensration oder zusätzliche Streicheleinheiten. Der Handel mit dem Crystal hatte noch einen weiteren Nebeneffekt, denn die Droge machte die Jungen gefügig und willig, stellte die Aufmüpfigen ruhig und animierte die Lustlosen. Ruben hatte sich bisher immer tapfer gegen die Droge gewehrt und hatte sich dadurch noch mehr Prügel eingehandelt. Ruben schreckte aus seinen Gedanken, als jemand den automatischen Türöffner betätigte und das Eisengitter aufsprang. Ruben setzte sich auf und erspähte in dem matten Licht der Deckenbeleuchtung das feiste und schmierige Gesicht von Jemen Hualpa. „Da hast Du Deinen Fressnapf, Du Scheißhaufen.“ Jemen stellte eine Metallschüssel mit Proteinbrei auf den Boden. Obwohl Ruben völlig ausgehungert war, lehnte er sich auf der Liege zurück und nahm von dem Essen scheinbar kaum Notiz. „Du hast wohl keinen Hunger, was? Dann nehme ich die Schüssel einfach wieder mit.“ Es fiel Ruben unwahrscheinlich schwer, seine Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten. Sein Magen krampfte bereits aufgrund des Entzugs von Flüssigkeit und Nahrung, doch er wollte sich keine Schwäche geben, nicht vor Jemen Hualpa. Wider Erwarten ließ Hualpa den Napf stehen und schloss das Gitter. Als sich Hualpas Schritte entfernt hatten, stürzte sich Ruben auf die Metallschüssel, warf den Löffel, der darin steckte einfach gegen die Wand und schaufelte sich den Proteinbrei mit den schmutzigen Fingern in den Mund. Ruben hielt kurz überrascht inne, denn der Brei schmeckte leicht salzig. Sollte Wessen tatsächlich Geld für Gewürze ausgegeben haben? Das machte Ruben stutzig. Doch dann schaufelte er auch schon weiter und schluckte so schnell, dass er sich mehrmals an dem Brei verschluckte. Als er die Portion aufgegessen hatte, warf er die Schüssel scheppernd gegen die Gittertür und wollte sich auf die Pritsche legen. Doch als er vom Boden aufstand, schwankte der gesamte Raum vor seinen Augen, die Wände der engen Zelle schienen sich ihm zu nähern und in seinem Kopf dröhnte es mit einem Mal, als schlage jemand mit einem Hammer gegen seine Schläfen. Er ließ sich schwer auf die Liege sinken und spürte, wie ihm kalter Schweiß auf die Stirn trat. Und dann kam ihm die Erkenntnis: Der Brei war nicht gesalzen, sondern mit Crystal versetzt worden. Man hatte ihm die Droge mit dem Essen verabreicht, wohl wissend, dass er sich – ausgehungert wie er war – nicht an dem ungewöhnlichen Geschmack stören würde. Und dann hörte er auch bereits, wie sich im Gang Schritte näherten. Sie dröhnten wie ein Triebwerk, das hochgefahren wurde. Die Droge schien Geräusche jeder Art um ein Vielfaches zu verstärken und zu verzerren. Wie durch einen Schleier sah Ruben, wie das Gitter aufsprang und Jemen Hualpas fetter Leib in der Tür erschien. Er schien zu lachen. „Jetzt wollen wir mal sehen, ob Du etwas freundlicher zu mir bist, mein hübscher Bengel.“ Ruben wollte aufstehen und sich wehren; stattdessen fiel er vornüber und kam auf allen Vieren auf dem Boden auf. Er hob mühsam den Kopf und konnte verschwommen erkennen, wie Hualpa seine Hose öffnete. Ruben drohte, vornüber zu kippen, doch er riss sich zusammen, wollte nicht den Rest an Körperbeherrschung verlieren. Wenn er jetzt ohnmächtig wurde, war er diesem Menschen auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert. Er bohrte seine Fingernägel so fest es ging in seine Handflächen bis er schließlich warmes Blut auf seiner Haut spürte. Der Schmerz klärte seinen Blick ein wenig. Hualpa packte Rubens Hinterkopf und zog ihn zu sich. Ruben spürte, wie seine Kraft ihn verließ. Er sah nur einen Ausweg, wie er seinem Schicksal entgehen konnte. Er öffnete den Mund, überwand Scham und Ekel und biss dann kräftig zu. Ruben hatte den salzigen Geschmack von Blut auf seiner Zunge, spuckte kräftig aus und fiel kraftlos zu Boden, nachdem sich der Griff Hualpas gelöst hatte. Sein Vergewaltiger schrie aus voller Kehle; seine Stimme schrillte in Rubens Kopf wie ein Alarmsignal, völlig verzerrt und entstellt. Rubens Blick trübte sich zusehends und er verlor mehr und mehr die Kontrolle über seinen Körper. Hualpa fluchte und schrie, doch Ruben verstand die Worte nicht mehr, konnte ihre Bedeutung nicht entschlüsseln, stattdessen lachte er unkontrolliert vor sich hin, ohne davon selbst wirklich Notiz zu nehmen. Dann traf ihn etwas am Kopf und kurz darauf gegen seinen Brustkorb. Etwas knackte, gab nach, doch Ruben spürte keinen Schmerz. Immer wieder wurde er hart ins Gesicht, am Kopf und am Oberkörper getroffen, doch er spürte nichts mehr, versank im Dunkel des Drogenrausches… ''Kolonie Rochefort auf Alpha.1, Alpha-Quadrant 26. Mai 2326; späte Nachtphase Jean und seine Freunde waren mit ihren Gleitern zur anderen Seite des Duchesne-Sees geflogen und hatten sich an ihrem Lieblingsplatz in der Nähe des Wasserfalls versteckt. Hier trafen sie sich fast jedes Wochenende, um Tap-Smack zu hören, X-Tal zu konsumieren und sexuelle Erfahrungen zu sammeln. Für die Musik war Allen zuständig, der mittlerweile wieder voll auf dem Laufenden war und in einem Geheimfach seiner Einliegerwohnung die komplette Kollektion von Smashed Orbital, Westend Freak Show ''und ''Get Lost in Space gebunkert hatte. Ein weiterer Freund Jeans, Quentino Tornazzo, war für die Versorgung mit X-Tal zuständig und einige stets wechselnde Klassenkameradinnen sorgten für den Rest. Jean war mittlerweile 17 Jahre alt – aber noch keineswegs erwachsen. Seine Leistungen in der Schule waren unterdurchschnittlich, was nicht zuletzt an seinem exorbitanten Drogenkonsum lag. Während sich seine Mutter große Sorgen um seine Gesundheit machte und ihn von einem Therapeuten zum nächsten schickte, ahnte sein Vater, was der Grund für seinen Leistungsabfall war. So erklärten sich wohl auch die sporadischen Zimmerdurchsuchungen, die Beschattung durch den Chauffeur und die Überwachung der G-Net-Seiten, die Jean aufrief. Hier im Kernraum wurde viel gegen den Drogenschmuggel getan. Das X-Tal kam aus der Chaoszone, dem nördlichen Trias des Calderanischen Reiches, der sich vor vier Jahren abgespalten hatte und nun von Drogenkartellen kontrolliert wurde, die den Föderationsraum mit dem Crystal ''überschwemmten. Die meisten Jugendlichen im Kernraum hatten irgendwann schon einmal davon gekostet, viele nahmen die Droge regelmäßig ein und nicht wenige waren wirklich abhängig davon. Angeblich lag das Risiko einer Abhängigkeit sehr hoch – zumindest wollten das die Lehrer, Jeans Vater und die Aufklärungs-Beauftragten des Innenministerium glauben machen. Doch Jean und seine Freunde glaubten nicht an die Horrorszenarien der Erwachsenen. Die wollten den Jugendlichen doch nur Vorschriften machen und ihnen den einzigen Ausweg aus Langeweile und Frustration verbieten, der ihnen hier im Kernraum blieb. Jean hatte sich an diesem späten Abend an Leslie heran geworfen. Sie besuchte ebenfalls die Louis-Pasteur-Schule, war jedoch eine Klasse unter Jean und Allen. Mit ihren langen blonden Haaren und ihren rehbraunen Augen verdrehte sie Jean schon lange den Kopf, doch bisher hatte sie sich hartnäckig geweigert, den Wasserfall-Orgien der Jungs beizuwohnen. Immerhin kursierten genügend Gerüchte über die lasterhaften Treffen, um den meisten anständigen Mädchen die Lust an der Teilnahme zu nehmen. Doch Leslie war nun soweit, Jean hatte sie wochenlang bearbeitet und umgarnt – und heute Nacht wollte er endlich bei ihr landen. Er war sich sicher, dass er morgen früh, wenn er nach Hause kam, ein neues Kreuz auf seiner „Liste“ machen konnte. Während Allen der Gruppe mit Tap-Smack einheizte und Quentino die Mädchen mit X-Tal gefügig machte, öffnete Jean etwas abseits Leslies Hose. Seine andere Hand beschäftigte sich bereits seit einer Weile unter ihrem Pullover. Die beiden tauschten leidenschaftliche Zungenküsse, die Jean fast um den Verstand brachten. Das X-Tal wirkte in Kombination mit Sex auf ihn äußerst stimulierend. Und in den heutigen Abend hatte er viel investiert; diese Nummer musste einfach bombastisch werden. Leslie ließ es sich gefallen, dass Jean sie grob ihrer Hose und des Pullovers entledigte, denn immerhin hatte sie eine ordentliche Dosis X-Tal intus. Jean hatte Quentino zehn Extradollars versprochen, wenn er Leslie so richtig ausknockte – und das hatte er offenbar mit aller Gründlichkeit getan. Jean hatte sich ebenfalls entkleidet und war im Begriff sich ein Präservativ überschieben. Da auch er ausgiebig X-Tal konsumiert hatte, erwies sich dieses Unterfangen als äußerst schwierig und er war bereits versucht, auf die üblichen Schutzmaßnahmen zu verzichten. Da fiel ihm auf, dass das vermeintlich sichere Versteck seit einiger Zeit überraschend hell erleuchtet war. Jean hob den Kopf und beschattete seine Augen, denn er blickte direkt in einen starken Scheinwerfer, der über ihm und dem Mädchen zu schweben schien. Dann vernahm er endlich auch die Lautsprecherstimme, die ihn aufforderte, sich anzukleiden und die Hände hinter dem Kopf zu verschränken. Doch Jean saß immer noch da, das Kondom in der einen Hand, sein bestes Stück in der anderen und blickte stumpf in das grelle Scheinwerferlicht. Plötzlich wurden seine beiden Arme grob gepackt und hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt. Er fühlte etwas Kaltes an seinen Handgelenken, während eine beunruhigende Stimme an sein Ohr drang: „Sie haben das Recht… Alles, was Sie jetzt sagen… Anwalt…“ Was sollte das Alles? Jean wurde schlecht. Mist, wenn er jetzt kotzen musste, konnte er die Nummer mit Leslie abschreiben. Und wer fesselte ihn da überhaupt? „He Allen“, lallte er. „Hör auf mit dem Quatsch. Ich steh nicht auf Fesselspiele – nicht mehr.“ Der Scheinwerfer wurde abgewandt und Jean konnte endlich wieder etwas erkennen. Vor ihm stand ein Polizist in Uniform, ein weiterer hielt ihn am Arm und eine Polizistin half gerade der völlig weggetretenen Leslie in ihre Kleider. „Ich verhafte Sie wegen Drogenkonsums und Verführung einer Minderjährigen.“ „Wo bringt Ihr mich hin?“, fragte Jean. „Ins Polizeipräsidium.“ Jean übergab sich geräuschvoll auf die Schuhe des Polizisten vor ihm und sackte benommen zu Boden… ''Jugendheim „Sonnenstrahl“ auf Firunian.2, Sirius-Quadrant 27. Mai 2326; Morgenphase Ruben wachte auf. Zum ersten Mal hatte er das Gefühl, richtig wach zu sein. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er schon auf seiner Pritsche lag; waren es Stunden, Tage… er wusste es einfach nicht. Er verspürte keinen Hunger und keinen Durst, und doch spürte er, dass seine Zunge völlig trocken an seinem Gaumen klebte. Das einzige was er spürte, war unsäglicher Schmerz. Dieser Schmerz rührte nicht von seinem zerschundenen Gesicht, der gebrochenen Nase oder den unzähligen blauen Flecken her, sondern von den beiden gebrochenen Rippen. Jeder Atemzug war eine wahre Höllenqual und Ruben überlegte fieberhaft, ob er mit dem Atmen nicht aufhören sollte. Nicht nur wegen der Schmerzen, sondern auch, weil er einfach keinen Grund mehr sah, zu atmen. Im Gang hörte Ruben Schritte. Sein Kopf dröhnte bei jedem noch so kleinen Geräusch. Ruben schloss die ohnehin zugeschwollenen Augen und stellte sich tot. Vielleicht entging er dann weiterer Prügel. Gedämpfte Stimmen drangen vom Gang her an sein Ohr, die er immerhin Wessen und Hualpa zuordnen konnte. „Lebt der kleine Scheißer überhaupt noch?“ „Hoffentlich ist er verreckt. Der Drecksack hat mir meinen Schwanz fast abgebissen.“ „Und wie sollen wir der Kommission den Tod eines Jungen erklären?“ „Ist doch scheiß egal. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal. Wir müssen ihn nur wegschaffen, bevor die Kommission eintrifft. Wir fälschen einen Totenschein und die Sache ist erledigt.“ „Dann beeil Dich besser, die Kommission trifft in weniger als einer halben Stunde hier ein.“ „Na gut, ich besorg mir beim Gouverneur die Papiere.“ Die Schritte entfernten sich und Ruben wollte einschlafen – vergessen. Doch kurz darauf rief jemand leise seinen Namen. Ruben dachte zuerst, es sei der heilige Petrus, der ihn bereits am Himmelstor erwartete, doch dann erkannte er die Stimme von Thomas, seinem besten Freund. Ruben wandte seinen Kopf zur Gittertüre; der Schmerz brachte ihn um den Verstand. Dann öffnete er die Augen, soweit es ihm möglich war. Blitze zuckte vor seinen Augen und das Gittertor, das er nur als Schemen wahrnahm, tanzte wild auf und ab. „Thomas, bist Du das?“, hauchte er. „Ja, ich bin es, Ruben. Was haben die nur mit Dir angestellt?“ „Keine Ahnung. Ich glaube, ich habe Hualpas Schwanz abgebissen. Frag mich nicht!“ Thomas kicherte leise. „Hualpa lag zwei Tage lang im Sterben. Zumindest glaubte er, er würde sterben.“ „Thomas, zwei Tage! Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?“, fragte Ruben erschrocken. „Drei Tage.“ „Du meine Güte.“ „Das kannst Du laut sagen. Ich hab mich mehrmals am Tag hierher geschlichen um nach Dir zu sehen. Wir dachten alle schon, Du seist…“ Thomas stockte. „Thomas, wir müssen hier raus.“ Thomas schwieg eine Weile. Dann sagte er schließlich. „Ja, Ruben, ich weiß. Denkst Du, Du bist stark genug?“ „Die beiden haben irgendetwas von einer Kommission gesagt, die heute Morgen hier ankommen soll. Weißt Du etwas darüber?“ „Es gab Gerüchte. Es wäre mal wieder an der Zeit, dass sie sich hier blicken lassen. Gestern gab es neue Schuhe, das hat uns bereits nachdenklich gemacht. Und heute Morgen gab es Milch zum Frühstück; spätestens da haben alle Alarmglocken geläutet.“ Ruben wollte aufstehen, doch seine Rippen schmerzten zu sehr. Schwer atmend sagte er: „Thomas, steht eine Blechschüssel mit Essenresten in der Zelle?“ „Ja, sie liegt in einer Ecke der Zelle.“ „Ich kann nicht alleine aufstehen, Thomas. Kannst Du an den Schlüssel herankommen?“ Ruben hörte den Öffnungsmechanismus einrasten. Das Gitter sprang auf. „Schon geschehen, mein Freund. Ich helfe Dir.“ „Schnapp Dir die Schüssel.“ „Wieso denn, hast Du vielleicht noch Hunger?“ Thomas half seinem Freund auf. Vor Rubens Augen drehte sich alles und ein heftiges Schwindelgefühl überfiel ihn. „Wir brauchen die Schüssel, vertrau mir einfach.“ Ruben setzte sich auf die Kante der Pritsche. „Wir müssen los“, drängte Thomas. Wenn Hualpa zurückkommt, wird er Dich wahrscheinlich umbringen. Er war noch nie gut auf Dich zu sprechen, aber nach der Sache…“ „Hast Du die Blechschüssel?“ „Ja, verdammt, was willst Du nur mit dieser idiotischen Schüssel?“ „Das wirst Du noch sehen.“ Ruben stützte sich auf Thomas und humpelte auf den Gang hinaus. „Wir müssen durch den Lieferanteneingang; vielleicht steht hinter dem Haus Hualpas ''Lancer8. „Nein, er ist damit in die Kolonie gefahren.“ Ruben erinnerte sich vage. Richtig, er wollte Rubens Sterbeurkunde beim Gouverneur holen. Die Suppe wollte Ruben dem guten Hualpa versalzen. „Wir kommen hier erst einmal nicht weg. Aber wenn wir uns solange verstecken können, bis die Kommission da ist, haben wir eine Chance.“ „Und wo sollen wir uns verstecken?“ „Es gibt eigentlich nur einen Platz, an dem sie uns nicht vermuten würden. Es ist das Allerheiligste.“ Thomas runzelte die Stirn. Dann jedoch legte sich ein wissendes Lächeln über sein Gesicht. „Natürlich, das Allerheiligste.“ ''Polizeipräsidium Rochefort auf Alpha.1, Alpha-Quadrant 27. Mai 2326; frühe Morgenphase Jean saß mit gesenktem Kopf im Büro des Detectives und kämpfte gegen seine Übelkeit. Er hatte während dieser schrecklichen Nacht drei Mal in seine Zelle gekotzt, bis es den Beamten einfach zu blöde geworden war, seine Kotze aufzuwischen. Natürlich hatte der Beamte noch in der Nacht Jeans Vater verständigt. Doch Perpignol Verlaine war offenbar der Ansicht, dass eine Nacht Jugendarrest seinem verzogenen Sohn nicht schaden konnte, denn er war erst am frühen Morgen im Polizeipräsidium aufgetaucht. Seine Kontakte bei der Polizei hatten dafür gesorgt, dass nichts an die Presse gelangt war. Die Ausschweifungen eines reichen Industriellensohns waren auf Alpha.1 noch eines der interessanteren Themen. Vor allem die Regenbogenpresse liebte solche Enthüllungsgeschichten – gerade wenn sie mit Drogen, Minderjährigkeit und Sex zu tun hatten. Jean wagte einen zaghaften Blick. Sein Vater nickte dem Polizeibeamten, der Jean bewacht hatte, kurz zu, woraufhin sich dieser diskret zurückzog und die Türe hinter sich schloss. Perpignol stand eine Weile lang schweigend da. Dann atmete er tief und hörbar durch die Nase ein und seufzte gedehnt. ‚Wenn er doch nur endlich etwas sagen würde“, dachte Jean verzweifelt. ‚Wenn er nur endlich anfinge, mich anzuschreien. Nur dieses Schweigen ertrage ich nicht!‘ Jean hatte das Gefühl, unter den Blicken seines Vaters zu schmelzen wie Metall unter einem Laserschneider. „Was soll ich nur mit Dir anfangen?“, fragte Perpignol plötzlich in die Stille hinein und das von Jean herbei gesehnte Gespräch überraschte ihn nun völlig. „Ich habe Dir alles gegeben, Dir hat es nie an etwas gefehlt. Es gibt wohl kaum ein zweites Kind in dieser Galaxis, das von seinen Eltern mehr geliebt, das in größerem Wohlstand aufgewachsen ist.“ Es folgte eine dramatische Pause. „Aber vielleicht war es gerade das. Vielleicht haben wir Dir einfach zu viel Liebe und zu viel materielle Zuwendung zukommen lassen.“ Perpignols Stimme wurde nun wütender, lauter. „Du bist ein verwöhnter, verkommener und nichtsnutziger Bengel geworden! Und wir haben das leider zu spät erkannt, um etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Ich war zu oft fort von Zuhause und Deine Mutter sieht in Dir nach wie vor ihren kleinen, unverdorbenen Schatz, den es zu bemuttern gilt.“ „Es tut mir leid, Papa“, entgegnete Jean kleinlaut. „Und ich werde mich auch bei Maman entschuldigen.“ Jean wusste, dass sein Vater das von ihm erwartete und hoffte, durch diese Ankündigung Pluspunkte zu sammeln – oder zumindest Minuspunkte abzubauen. „Das wird diesmal nicht ausreichen, mein Junge.“ Jean blickte nun zum ersten Mal seinem Vater direkt in die Augen. „Was… meinst Du damit, Papa?“ „Ich habe die ganze Nacht über Dich nachgedacht und bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es für Dich Zeit ist, Dein Leben zu überdenken, etwas Sinnvolles zu tun.“ Jean wurde ganz schlecht, obwohl er nicht die kleinste Idee hatte, worauf sein Vater hinaus wollte. Er wusste nur, dass mit diesem Tag eine elementare Wandlung in sein Leben treten würde und das machte ihm Angst – so sehr er sich immer nach einem anderen Leben gesehnt hatte. Wohlstand, Sorglosigkeit und Bequemlichkeit hatten eben doch auch ihre Vorzüge. „Ich werde Dich so schnell es geht auf der Akademie der Raumflotte anmelden.“ Jean wollte seinen Ohren nicht trauen. „Du willst mich auf die Akademie von Rochefort schicken?“ Perpignol schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nein, wenn ich Dich auf unsere Akademie schicke, wirst Du weiterhin dem ungünstigen Einfluss Deiner Freunde ausgesetzt sein. Ich werde Dich auf die Erde schicken, nach New York City.“ Jean sprang von seinem Sitz auf. „In die Hauptstadt der Föderation, auf die Erde?!“ Seine Stimme überschlug sich und die Übelkeit der Nacht drohte, ihn erneut heimzusuchen. Deshalb nahm er schnell wieder auf seinem Stuhl Platz. „Ich bin überrascht. Ich hätte gedacht, dass Dich diese Information… schockiert.“ „Papa, soll das ein Witz sein?! Das ist es, wovon ich mein ganzes Leben lang geträumt habe. Ich will schon lange weg von hier, Raumschiffoffizier werden und weit entfernte Planeten besuchen.“ Perpignol schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Aber… warum hast Du mir nie etwas davon gesagt? Es wäre für mich ein Leichtes gewesen, das für Dich zu arrangieren.“ „Ich weiß es nicht, Papa. Wahrscheinlich hatte ein Teil von mir Angst, dieses Leben hinter sich zu lassen. Aber Papa, wie kann ich die Raumflottenakademie besuchen? Ich habe doch noch keinen Schulabschluss.“ „Du wirst natürlich erst Deinen Abschluss machen. Das eine Jahr wirst Du schon noch durchhalten. Der Rektor wird Dich wahrscheinlich nach dieser Sache am liebsten von der Schule verweisen wollen. Aber ich bezahle die Software, mit denen an Eurer Schule unterrichtet wird. Deshalb wird er wohl ein Einsehen haben. Ich hoffe allerdings, dass Du Dir bis dahin nicht weitere Ausschweifungen erlaubst. Denn solltest Du noch einmal hier landen oder Deinen Abschluss nicht schaffen, werde ich Dich in eine meiner Filialen in der Peripherie stecken und dort machst Du dann eine Ausbildung in Betriebswirtschaftslehre. Dann kannst Du den Rest Deines Lebens die Buchhaltung einer abgelegenen Handelsstation im Sirius-Quadranten übernehmen.“ „Ich werde Dich nicht enttäuschen, Papa“, erklärte Jean feierlich. Perpignol nickte mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. „Das hoffe ich, mein Sohn – für Dich.“ Jugendheim „Sonnenstrahl“ auf Firunian.2, Sirius-Quadrant 27. Mai 2326; Morgenphase Lieutenant-Commander Friedrich Aretz, Beauftragter der Sternenflotte für Jugendförderung, betrat mit seinen Kollegen den Speisesaal der Jungen. Seit einer Stunde führte der Heimleiter, Troy Wessen, die fünfköpfige Kommission durch die Unterkünfte, Freizeiträume und Unterkünfte der rund 50 Jungen. Aretz bekleidete diesen Posten erst seit einigen Monaten. Ende letzten Jahres war er seinem überaus betagten Vorgänger in dieses Amt gefolgt und hatte seither mehr als zwei Dutzend Jugendeinrichtungen besucht – knapp 20 davon hatten gravierende Mängel aufgezeigt. Aretz hatte daraufhin eine völlig neue Kommission zusammengestellt, die nun aus einem Arzt der Raumflotte, einem Sozialarbeiter, einem Psychologen und einem Pädagogen bestand – und ihm natürlich. Die Liste der Mängel in diesem Jugendheim umfasste bereits mehr als 20 Posten, doch bisher war noch nichts Gravierendes aufgefallen. Die Jungen schienen soweit in Ordnung, auch wenn der begleitende Arzt ihre Schreckhaftigkeit und die gleichzeitige Apathie kritisch erwähnt hatte. Blutuntersuchungen hielt er dennoch nicht für nötig. Die Lebensbedingungen auf diesem abgehalfterten Planeten waren nun einmal nicht die Besten – schon gar nicht hinter den Mauern eines Jugendheimes der Raumflotte, stellte Aretz lakonisch fest und verfluchte insgeheim den Tag, an dem er diesen Posten angenommen hatte. Der Heimleiter war vor Schreck beinahe aus seinen Schuhen gesprungen, als er bei der Begrüßung überraschend in völlig neue Gesichter geblickt hatte. Offenbar waren die bisherigen Kontrollen in gutem Einvernehmen zwischen Heimleitung und Kommission abgelaufen. Wessen konnte sich denken, dass schon die Zusammenstellung der neuen Kommission eine solche Praxis in Zukunft von selbst verbot. Doch dieser erste Schreck der Heimleitung war kein besonderes Zeichen, kein Indiz, dass grobe Verstöße vorliegen mussten. Jeder Heimleiter war bei seinem Anblick einem Herzinfarkt nahe gewesen, schon wegen all der kleinen Delikte, die in den einzelnen Jugendeinrichtungen zutage traten. Aretz wollte die Kontrollen so kurz wie möglich halten, um innerhalb kurzer Zeit so viele Einrichtungen wie möglich zu kontrollieren. Zwar entgingen ihm dabei mit Sicherheit kleinere Missstände, dafür konnte er jedoch mehr Einrichtungen untersuchen und so größere Verfehlungen beheben. Danach konnte man sich um Kleinigkeiten wie falsche Ernährung, mangelnde Bildung und andere Dinge kümmern. Wessen schien überaus erleichtert, als Aretz die Untersuchung für beendet erklärte und ihm die Mängelliste zur digitalen Unterschrift reichte. „Wir müssen dazu in mein Büro. Nur dort habe ich Zugriff auf mein Terminal.“ Aretz misstraute Wessen. Er war zu glatt, zu schmierig. Doch das musste nichts heißen, denn eigentlich misstraute er mittlerweile jedem, der mit der Leitung solcher Einrichtungen betraut war. Zu viele Missstände hatte er bisher aufdecken müssen. Die Kommissionsmitglieder folgten Wessen durch einige dunkle Gänge in dessen Büro. „Ich füge nur noch schnell die mangelnde Beleuchtung zur Mängelliste hinzu, wenn es Ihnen recht ist.“ „Aber bitte doch. Ich habe beim zuständigen Amt des Raumflottenkommandos bereits vor Monaten neue Leuchtmittel angefordert, aber die Geldmittel fließen hier draußen in der Peripherie nun einmal weniger reich als in anderen Teilen der Föderation.“ Auch das kannte Aretz nun schon zur Genüge. Die Heimleiter in der Peripherie beriefen sich immer auf ihre nachteilige Situation, die schlechte Versorgung, die Vernachlässigung durch die Föderation und die Raumflotte. Doch das war meist nur ein schwacher Vorwand für Misswirtschaft und Misshandlung. Als die Kommissionsmitglieder das Büro des Heimleiters betraten, waren sie nicht schlecht erstaunt über das geräumige Zimmer, die geschmackvolle Einrichtung und die freundliche Beleuchtung. „Vielleicht sollten Sie einige Leuchtelemente aus ihrem Büro in die halbdunklen Gänge einbauen lassen?“, fragte der Psychologe zynisch. Wessen ging nicht weiter auf diese Bemerkung ein, sondern wandte sich einem kleinen Wandschrank zu, der hinter seinem Schreibtisch in die Wand eingelassen war. „Darf ich Ihnen vielleicht einen kleinen Schluck anbieten? Ich bewahre eine kleine Auswahl von Spirituosen im Medizinschränkchen über meiner Sanitäreinheit auf – natürlich vor jedem unerwünschten Zugriff durch die Jugendlichen geschützt.“ Der Heimleiter betätigte den Türöffner und die Schiebetür glitt auf. Doch der Heimleiter sprang entsetzt zur Seite, als zwei Jungen schreiend und um sich schlagend aus dem Schrank stürzten. Einer der beiden war übel zugerichtet und blickte wie ein Besessener aus zwei fast völlig zugeschwollenen Augen. Der verletzte Junge stürzte und fiel vor Aretz auf den Boden des Büros. Dabei entglitt ihm eine kleine Blechschüssel, in der sich der Rest von Lebensmittelimitaten befand. Die Schüssel fiel scheppernd zu Boden und rollte vor Aretz Füßen aus. Aretz schaute sich den misshandelten Jungen an, der zu seinen Füßen lag. Der Junge hob die Blechschüssel auf und reichte sie ihm. Während Aretz die Blechschüssel in die Hand nahm schaute er sich nach Wessen um, dessen Blick ihm fast alles verriet. „Ich denke“, sagte er schließlich zu Wessen, „dass diese Inspektion doch noch nicht ganz abgeschlossen ist, was meinen Sie?“ '''Kapitel 2 New York City, Sol.1 (Terra) 28. August 2327; Nachmittagsphase Jean und sein ehemaliger Schulfreund Allen Bryce Picton warteten zusammen mit einer Hundertschaft von Pendlern an der Central Station auf den Shuttle-Zug, der sie am Ufer des Hudson Rivers entlang in die Akademie der Raumflotte in West Point bringen würde. Jean und Allen hatten ihren Abschluss mit passablen Leistungen zuwege gebracht und sollten nun nach dem Willen ihrer Väter – aber auch zu ihrem eigenen Vergnügen – die Raumflottenakademie besuchen. Jedoch nicht irgendeine der Akademien, die auf fast jedem Hauptplaneten eines Quadranten aufzufinden waren, sondern die Akademie der Raumflotte auf der Erde, hier am Rande von New York City. Perpignol Verlaine und Allens Vater hatten ihren ganzen Einfluss geltend gemacht, um ihre Söhne hier unterzubringen. Nur Söhne und Töchter aus bestem Hause konnten darauf hoffen, auf dieser Eliteakademie aufgenommen zu werden. New York City war eine der Megametropolen, die im Zuge der Renaturalisierung und Wiederbesiedlung der Erde nach dem Dritten Weltkrieg entstanden waren. Während Allen bereits während seiner Schulzeit mehrere Male die Hauptstadt der Föderation besucht hatte, war Jean von den Ausmaßen der Stadt und ihrer Gebäudekomplexe geradezu erschlagen. Zwar handelte es sich bei seiner Heimatkolonie Rochefort auf Alpha.1 auch nicht gerade um ein Provinznest, aber gegen diese Megametropole war es nur ein kleines Kaff. Die beiden hatten sich während der letzten Tage die unzähligen Sehenswürdigkeiten der Stadt angesehen – dabei hatte es sich weniger um Museen, Regierungsgebäude oder Theater gehandelt, sondern vielmehr um Bars, Kneipen, Clubs und das größte Bordell der Galaxis (zumindest wurde das Etablissement mit diesem Titel auf einem haushohen Holoschriftzug beworben). Leicht übermüdet aber im tiefsten Innern ihrer jugendlichen Seelen zufrieden warteten die beiden Jungen jetzt darauf, ihren Dienst als Kadetten der Raumflottenakademie anzutreten. Die Akademie blickte auf eine über fünfhundertjährige Geschichte zurück und hatte ursprünglich die Armee-Offiziere der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika ausgebildet. Doch das war nun schon Jahrhunderte her. Seit der Gründung der Föderation im Jahre 2162 diente das alte Gelände als Kaderschmiede der Raumflotte. Nach und nach waren die alten Gebäude wieder aufgebaut, neue hinzugefügt worden, sodass die Akademie heute ein Areal von mehr als 10 Quadratkilometern einnahm: Quartiere, Sportanlagen, Simulationsräume, Vorlesungssäle, Kirchen aller Religionen und Konfessionen, Krankhäuser, Speisesäle… Die Akademie beherbergte bis zu 3000 Menschen. Das Shuttle lief an dem überfüllten Gate ein und öffnete seine Automatiktüren. Auf der Seite prangte der Schriftzug „Hudson-Linie“ und das Holobanner zeigte als Endstation West Point an. „Da sind wir wohl richtig“, meinte Jean leicht verkatert. „Ich werde im Shuttle erst einmal ein paar Stunden schlafen.“ „Wo lebst Du, Jean“, entgegnete Allen. „Das Shuttle braucht weniger als eine halbe Stunde nach West Point. Das ist ein Express-Shuttle.“ „Schade eigentlich“, gähnte Jean. Die beiden stiegen ein und suchten sich einen Platz in dem bereits überfüllten Shuttle. „Keine Sorge, wenn wir erst Mal aus der Kernstadt heraus sind, wird es hier mehr Platz geben. Die meisten Pendler wohnen im ersten Ring.“ „Was ist der erste Ring?“, fragte Jean seinen vielbereisten Freund. „Die Stadt ist in einen Kern und drei Ringe eingeteilt. Im Kern liegen die Büros, Dienstleister und Regierungszentralen. Da haben wir uns die letzten Tage aufgehalten. Im ersten Ring wohnen die Pendler, die im Kern arbeiten, meist Angestellte und Beamte. Im zweiten Ring wohnen die Arbeiter und niederen Angestellten, die in ausgelagerten Betrieben arbeiten. Draußen im dritten Ring leben die Reichen und noch Reicheren in den Vororten mit großen Villen und Parkanlagen.“ Allen behielt Recht. Nach und nach verließen viele der Pendler das Shuttle und die beiden konnten endlich ihr Gepäck verstauen und sich einen vernünftigen Sitzplatz sichern. Nach kurzer Zeit machte Allen Jean auf einen Jungen ihres Alters aufmerksam, der einsam und still in einem leeren Abteil saß, das man von ihrem Platz aus einsehen konnte. „Ich frage mich, was der Typ hier verloren hat. Sieht aus, als sei er aus einem Historienfilm entsprungen.“ Jean betrachtete sich den Jungen: Er musste ein Latino sein, für New York City wahrscheinlich nichts ungewöhnliches, zumal in der Hauptstadt der Föderation Menschen aller Kulturkreise wohnten und arbeiteten. Doch der Junge fiel weniger durch seine Hautfarbe auf, sondern vielmehr durch seine schäbige und abgewetzte Kleidung. Sein abgetragener Anzug entsprach der letzten Mode – oder besser gesagt der Mode aus dem letzten Jahrhundert. Während sich die Jugend normalerweise im ausgeflippten Tap-Smack-Stil kleidete, trug dieser Latino einen einfachen und schlichten, eng anliegenden Anzug, wie er seit dem II. Interstellaren Krieg nicht mehr getragen wurde. „So etwas trägt man doch heute nicht mehr“, bemerkte Jean schließlich. „Zumindest nicht hier.“ „Vielleicht kommt der Junge aus einem Planeten der Peripherie. Dort gilt so etwas vielleicht noch als schick.“ Allen stieß Jean einen Ellbogen in die Seite. „Komm, lass uns dem Kleinen mal auf den Zahn fühlen. Ruben fühlte sich wie in einem Traum. Während der letzten Tage hatte er Dinge erlebt und gesehen, die er sich in seinen kühnsten Kindheitsträumen nicht hätte ausmalen können. Alleine schon der tagelange Überlichtflug auf einem Passagierkreuzer der Burkholder-''Klasse, zusammen mit 1400 weiteren Passagieren hatte ihn beinahe um den Verstand gebracht. Man hatte ihn zwar nur in der fünften Klasse untergebracht, doch selbst dort herrschten Verhältnisse, die für ihn purer Luxus waren: Ein weiches Bett, ein eigener Sanitärraum, angenehme Deckenbeleuchtung, jeden Tag drei Mahlzeiten an einem Buffet, das für ihn exotische Lebensmittel der beiden ersten Klassen wie Obst, Fleisch und frisches Brot aufwies. Während des ersten Tages hatte Rubens Verdauung auf diese natürlichen Lebensmittel äußerst empfindlich reagiert, doch er hatte sich schnell an diesen Luxus gewöhnt. Er hatte jeden Tag in den Swimmingpools, den Theatern, Kinos und anderen Attraktionen des Passagierkreuzers verbracht und fast schon vergessen, dass es ein Leben vor dieser Reise gegeben hatte. Er hatte geglaubt, dass dieses Erlebnis nicht mehr zu überbieten war. Doch mit der Ankunft an der Sol-Raumbasis war er eines besseren belehrt worden. Die Raumbasis im Sol-System war das größte von Menschen geschaffene Gebilde in der Galaxis, beherbergte bis zu 16.000 Menschen und hatte Dockplätze für über 40 Schiffe. Jeden Tag wurden hier mehrere 100 große Raumschiffe abgewickelt. Ruben hatte von der Galerie des Passagierkreuzers aus einen Blick auf die Flotte werfen können, die hier ihren Heimathafen hatte: Vier Flottillen mit über 200 Kriegsschiffen sicherten das Sol-System für die Föderation und die Grenze zur Interstellaren Union, die direkt hier verlief. Das Sol-System selbst war Neutrale Zone und am anderen Ende des Sonnensystems lag die Raumbasis der Union – ähnlich stark bewaffnet und durch eine ähnlich große Flotte geschützt. Ruben konnte zwei der Träger sehen, die zur Sol-Flotte gehörten, die ''Enterprise und die Yorktown. Gleich daneben lag das Schlachtschiff Galaxy, Flaggschiff der Raumflotte. Rubens Herz hatte höher geschlagen bei dem Anblick. Jetzt wusste er, warum er hier war. Und er war sich mit einem Mal sicher, die richtige Entscheidung gefällt zu haben. Alternativen hätte er ohnehin nicht gehabt. Mit einem kleinen Passierliner war Ruben schließlich auf die Erde geflogen und war auf dem JFK-Raumhafen in New York City gelandet. Der blaue Planet – das Juwel der Menschheit – hatte Ruben sofort in seinen Bann gezogen, als er ihn zum ersten Mal durch eines der Aussichtsfenster des Liners gesehen hatte. Blaue Ozeane, weiße Wolkenbänder, unzählige Schiffe und Gleiter im Orbit. Hier schlug das Herz der Föderation, dieser Planet war die Wiege der Menschheit. Hier lebten nur die Privilegierten, die Reichen, die Mächtigen, Menschen, die etwas zu sagen hatten oder etwas besaßen. Im Landeanflug auf New York City hatte Ruben die Megametropole bestaunen können. Er versuchte, sich an Caledonia zu erinnern, an seine Heimatkolonie, an die Baracken, das schäbige Essen und an seine Familie. Aber die Erinnerung daran war ebenso blass wie der Alptraum an das Jugendheim. Das alles lag nun hinter ihm. Lieutenant-Commander Aretz hatte nicht nur Wessen und seinen Handlanger festnehmen lassen, sondern er hatte auch den Gouverneur, den Polizeichef und zwanzig weitere Personen in Haft genommen, darunter der Captain eines Frachters, mehrere Verwaltungs- und Zollbeamte, Polizisten, ein Richter und ein Flottenoffizier. Aretz war nun nicht mehr der Beauftragte für Jugendförderung, sondern arbeitete als Commander für den ASIS, den Geheimdienst der Raumflotte. Quasi als letzte Amtshandlung hatte Aretz Ruben und seinen Freund Thomas Lindberg – ehemaliger Leidensgenosse im Jugendheim Sonnenschein – in ein neues Förderprogramm der Raumflotte aufgenommen. Diesmal handelte es sich dabei jedoch um ein besser durchdachtes Projekt als das Jugendheim. Die Raumflotte wollte Kriegswaisen aus der Peripherie eine Chance auf erstklassige Bildung geben. Es handelte sich dabei um ein Pilotprojekt, das seit zwei Jahren auf Nebulon.1 getestet wurde. Ruben und Thomas hatten innerhalb eines Jahres einen abgespeckten Abschluss auf der dortigen Akademischen Schule erhalten. Sie hatten praktisch ohne Ferien und Wochenende pausenlos am Unterricht teilgenommen oder gelernt, um in so kurzer Zeit auch nur halbwegs den nationalen Richtlinien für die Abschlussprüfungen gewachsen zu sein. Und nun lagen ihnen alle Studienzweige offen, die man in der Föderation belegen konnte. Für Ruben war schnell klar gewesen, für welches Studium er sich entscheiden würde, zumal das Förderprogramm der Raumflotte ihm eigentlich nur diese eine Möglichkeit bot. Schließlich galt das Stipendium nur für diesen einen Studiengang. Ruben saß nun in einem Shuttle-Zug in Richtung Norden und bestaunte abwechselnd die monumentalen Gebäude und den blauen Himmel, wann immer dieser sich zwischen den Hochhäusern zeigte. Dieser Himmel war mit seinem hellen, freundlichen Blau und den weißen Wolkenbändern so unendlich viel schöner als das ewige Schwarz seiner Heimatwelt. Vorgestern hatte es geregnet. Ruben hatte zunächst nicht gewusst, was die Wassertropfen zu bedeuten hatten, die ihm auf den Kopf fielen. Doch ein freundlicher, wenn auch etwas verwirrter Passant hatte ihn aufgeklärt und Ruben hatte eine halbe Stunde lang wie ein kleines Kind im Regen getanzt. Er hatte sich sogar an der bedrohlich schwarzen Wolkendecke erfreut, die über der Stadt gelegen hatte. So etwas wie Wetter und Klima gab es eben nur auf der Erde. „He Du, aus welchem Museum bist Du entlaufen?“ Ruben schrak aus seinen Gedanken und blickte zu den beiden Jungen auf, die vor seinem Abteil standen und höhnisch auf ihn herabschauten… Jean schaute sich den jungen Latino an, der sich nun ihnen zuwandte. Jean fielen sofort die tiefgründigen Augen auf, die in einem völlig ausdruckslosen Gesicht lagen. Diese Ausdruckslosigkeit unterstrich die Intensität dieser Augen, in denen etwas zutiefst Melancholisches lag. Fast hatte man den Eindruck, dieser Junge komme aus einer anderen Welt, aus einer anderen Zeit. Der Junge blickte sie ohne eine Gemütsregung an, ohne auf die Frage zu antworten. „Verstehst Du unsere Sprache?“, fragte Allen. Der Junge nickte nur. „Und?“, bohrte Allen weiter. „Sprichst Du sie auch?“ Der Junge nickte erneut. „Gut, schön für Dich.“ Allen wandte sich an Jean. „Meinst Du, der Bengel sagt auch mal etwas?“ „Wenn Du mich etwas fragst, antworte ich auch“, sagte der Junge. Seine Stimme war tief und ruhig, aber doch kraftvoll. Der lateinamerikanische Akzent war kaum zu überhören. „Wo kommst Du her?“, fragte Allen. „Du siehst aus, als seist Du dem Smithonian Museum entlaufen. Was trägst Du da?“ Der Junge blickte überrascht an sich herab. „Kleidung?“ „Der Kerl ist witzig“, keifte Allen. „Woher kommst Du?“ „Ich stamme von Elena.2“, antwortete der Junge. Allen und Jean blickten sich hilflos an. „Muss man das kennen?“, fragte Jean. „Ich schätze nicht“, sagte der Junge resigniert. „Wo liegt das?“ „Sirius-Quadrant.“ „Du kommst aus dem Sirius-Quadranten? Aus der Peripherie?“, fragte Allen überrascht. Der Junge nickte. „Mann, Du bist der erste Provinzler, den ich kennen lerne. Selbst unser Hauspersonal stammte aus dem Kernraum. Kein Wunder, dass Du aussiehst wie aus einem schlechten Zinji-Film.“ Allen zupfte an einem Ärmel des Jungen und rieb sich dann die Finger, als habe er sich an etwas infiziert. „Was hast Du hier im Kernraum zu suchen? Bist Du als blinder Passagier geflogen? Hast Du überhaupt eine Aufenthaltsgenehmigung für Terra?“ „Ich glaube nicht, dass Dich das was angeht, aber ja, ich habe eine. Ich besuche die Raumflotten-Akademie.“ Jean fiel aus allen Wolken. „Du?! Wie kommt einer wie Du an einen Platz in West Point?“ Der Junge öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Allen antwortete an seiner Statt: „Ich habe davon gehört. Mein Vater hat mir erzählt, es gäbe ein neues Förderprogramm für unterbelichtete Provinzler wie unseren Freund hier. Sie kriegen ihre Schulbildung und ein Studium bezahlt und dürfen sich im Kernraum herumtreiben, als gehörten sie zur Gesellschaft. Aber wie man sieht erkennt man die Jungs überall an ihrem schlechten Geschmack und ihrem schlechten Benehmen.“ „Ich würde sagen“, entgegnete der Junge und seine Augen begannen zu funkeln, „dass Ihr mir in Sachen Benehmen in nichts nachsteht.“ Jean fiel auf, dass seine Nase etwas schräg im Gesicht saß, so als sei sie irgendwann einmal gebrochen gewesen. „He, werd‘ mal nicht frech, Kleiner“, gab Jean zurück und versetzte dem Jungen mit der Faust einen Schlag gegen die Schulter. Der Junge atmete schwer, stand auf und stellte sich den beiden gegenüber. „Hört zu, ich möchte keinen Ärger mit Euch. Was wollt Ihr denn von mir?“ „Wir haben etwas dagegen, dass Peripherie-Abfall wie Du uns die Plätze in West Point wegnimmt.“ Allen stemmte die Hände in die Seite und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Wir sind richtige Kadetten, verstehst Du?“ „Ach, richtige Kadetten. Du meinst, dass Euch Eure Väter hier untergebracht haben? Wie viel haben sie für Eure Plätze bezahlt? Oder habt Ihr was ausgefressen und müsst deshalb Eure kleinen Paläste verlassen?“ Allen überlegte nicht weiter und stürzte sich auf den Jungen. Jean wollte ihn noch am Arm fassen, um eine Schlägerei zu verhindern. Doch der Latino schien äußerst geübt mit seinen Fäusten. Noch bevor Allen ihn überhaupt zu packen kam versetzte der Junge ihm einen solchen Schlag in die Magengrube, dass Allen einfach zusammenklappte und unter den Sitz rollte, wo er sich winselnd hin und her windete. „Und was denkst Du über Peripherie-Abfall?“, fragte der Junge Jean herausfordernd. „Es ist mir scheißegal wo Du herkommst, aber Du hast meinen Freund niedergeschlagen und dafür kriegst Du jetzt eine in die Fresse.“ Jean war vorgewarnt und wachsamer als Allen. Er wich dem ersten Schlag des Jungen aus und zahlte es ihm mit einem Kinnhaken heim, der jedoch ebenfalls sein Ziel verfehlte. Die beiden Jungen rangen nun miteinander, nachdem sie sich gegenseitig an den Handgelenken gepackt hatten. Inzwischen hatte sich Allen insoweit erholt, als er vom Boden aus einen Fuß des Jungen packte und an ihm zog. Der Latino wankte und stürzte auf seinen Sitz. Dadurch konnte Jean aus erhöhter Position kämpfen, während Allen sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht vom Boden erhob. „Überlass ihn mir, Jean“, forderte Allen. „Ich hab mit ihm noch eine Rechnung zu begleichen.“ „Lasst den Jungen in Ruhe!“, dröhnte eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Jean fuhr herum und sah sich einem kräftig gebauten Afrikaner gegenüber, der etwa in ihrem Alter sein mochte. „Was geht das hier Dich an?“ „Nichts, aber wenn sich zwei Kerle auf einen stürzen, ohne dass ihnen der Junge irgendetwas getan hat, dann sehe ich mich gezwungen, einzuschreiten.“ „Der Kerl hat uns beleidigt“, behauptete Allen. „Mann, ich hab die ganze Szene von Anfang an mitgehört. Ihr beiden habt den Jungen angemacht und Du“, er zeigte auf Allen, „hast mit der Rauferei angefangen. Es ist mir ganz egal, was Euer Problem ist, aber wenn Ihr den Jungen nicht in Ruhe lasst, kriegt Ihr es mit mir zu tun, verstanden?“ Jean und Allen musterten den Afrikaner, versuchten zu erforschen, ob er es tatsächlich ernst meinte. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass er für einen abgehalfterten Provinzler eine Schlägerei riskierte. Aber der entschlossene Blick und die geballten Fäuste des Afrikaners schüchterte die beiden Jungen schließlich ein. „Komm“, sagte Jean zu seinem Freund, „der Abfallhaufen ist es nicht wert.“ „Schätze, wir werden uns wieder sehen, Freundchen“, drohte Allen dem Latino. „Spätestens in West Point. Ich glaube kaum, dass Du dort lange bleiben wirst. Euch Provinzlern fehlt das gewisse Etwas.“ Lachend entfernten sich Jean und Allen von den beiden Jungen. Der Afrikaner reichte Ruben eine Hand. „Uzuoma Matumbuti. Ich komme von Delem.1.” Ruben ergriff die Hand und schüttelte sie. Er war überrascht über den festen Händedruck. „Ruben Salinas, Elena.2. Wo liegt das Delem-System?“ „Es ist das östlichste System im Föderationsraum.“ „Dann kommst Du aus dem Lockmarh-Quadrant?“ Uzuoma nickte. Der Lockmarh-Quadrant war nach der Niederlage der Ost-Union im Zweiten Interstellaren Krieg an die Föderation abgetreten worden. Dieser Quadrant schnitt nun die Union von der Allianz der Zinji an der Nordgrenze ab und verhinderte damit ein erneutes Bündnis der beiden Nationen gegen die Föderation. Gleichzeitig stellte dieser Quadrant einen Korridor, eine direkte Verbindung zu den Togern her, die seit sieben Jahren für ihre Unabhängigkeit kämpften. Die Toger waren afrikanischer Abstammung und wurden Gerüchten zufolge in ihrem Kampf gegen die Union von der Föderationsflotte mit Know-How und Waffenlieferungen unterstützt. Somit war der Lockmarh-Quadrant nicht nur strategisch äußerst wichtig, sondern auch ein Unruheherd innerhalb der Föderation, da die Lockmarh-Rebellen immer noch für eine Wiedereingliederung in die Union kämpften. Durch Attentate und Sabotageakte führten sie einen verlustreichen und äußerst störenden Guerillakrieg in diesem Quadranten. „Setz Dich zu mir, Uzuoma.“ „Ich hol nur schnell mein Gepäck. Ich traue diesen Snobs nicht.“ Als Uzuoma sein Gepäck verstaut und sich zu Ruben gesetzt hatte, fragte Ruben seinen neuen Bekannten: „Was führt Dich nach Terra? Ich dachte immer, es sei für einen Provinzler fast unmöglich, eine Aufenthaltsgenehmigung zu bekommen.“ „Das ist richtig. Aber ich bin ebenfalls auf dem Weg nach West Point.“ „Ist das die Möglichkeit. Mann, ich bin froh, dass ich mit diesen reichen Snobs nicht alleine sein werde. Hast Du auch ein Stipendium bekommen?“ „Nein, das war nicht nötig.“ Es schien Uzuoma fast peinlich zu sein, darüber zu sprechen. „Mein Vater unterhält eine kleine Transportfirma. Wir treiben Handel im Lockmarh-Quadranten.“ ‚Wahrscheinlich unterstützt Ihr die Toger mit Waffen und verdient dabei eine Menge Geld‘, dachte Ruben bei sich. Aber das störte ihn nicht. Er hatte vom Unabhängigkeitskampf der Toger gegen die Union gehört und sympathisierte mit ihnen – wie auch der Großteil der Bevölkerung in der Peripherie. Hier im Kernraum hatte man hingegen wenig Lust, wegen der Afrikaner neue Spannungen mit der Union zu riskieren. „Es war sicher trotzdem schwer, gerade hier einen Platz zu bekommen?“ „Ich gebe es nicht gerne zu, aber die Föderationsregierung bemüht sich in den letzten Jahren sehr um die Menschen im Lockmarh-Quadranten. Sie haben ihre Politik geändert. Den Rebellen soll durch eine neue Sympathieoffensive der Zuspruch in der Bevölkerung genommen werden.“ Uzuoma hob abwehrend eine Hand. „Ich weiß was Du jetzt denkst; verdammte Günstlingswirtschaft. Aber ich musste trotzdem eine Eignungsprüfung ablegen. Es ist nicht so, dass mein Vater mich hier einfach über seine Freunde in der Admiralität untergebracht hat.“ „Was ich da vorhin gesagt habe… über Kadetten und ihre reichen Väter…“ Uzuoma lachte. „Schon in Ordnung. Was die beiden Snobs da drüben angeht, hast Du sicher Recht.“ „Meinst Du, die geben uns eine Chance?“ „Wie meinst Du das, Ruben?“ „Ich habe manchmal das Gefühl, dass wir nur hier sind, um die Leute draußen in der Peripherie ruhig zu stellen. Sie lassen uns hier anfangen und werfen uns nach einem Jahr raus. Dann können Sie sagen: Seht her, wir haben Euch ja eine faire Chance gegeben, aber Ihr habt es einfach nicht verdient.“ Uzuoma blickte nachdenklich aus dem Fenster, während draußen die Wohngebäude des zweiten Rings an ihnen vorbeischossen. „Wir werden das schaffen, mein Freund. Wir beide, wir werden das schaffen.“ ---- 1 Siehe Lexikonartikel „Meganium“ 2 Siehe Lexikon 3 Siehe Kapitel V.3, Konzerne und Kartelle (Die Kapitelangaben beziehen sich auf Regelwerk und Weltbeschreibung zum Rollenspiel „Galaxy Encounter“) 4 Sol-Trading-Corporation 5 Eine Art interstellares „Internet“, siehe Lexikonartikel 6 Siehe Kapitel VIII.6.5 7 Siehe Lexikonartikel 8 Fahrzeugmarke Kategorie:Romane